1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile-forming explosive charge-insert.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For instance, an insert of that type is known from the disclosure of German Published Patent Application 19 10 779, referring particularly to FIG. 2. As a result of the energy which is released during the detonation of an explosive charge, the insert is deformed into a compact projectile which will strike against a target at high velocity, and penetrates through the target.